What effect she has on my life
by dc92
Summary: read what happen when kagome's friend from the furture comes to inuyasha's time.
1. Ch1: the encounter

**What effect he has on me and my life?**

**CH 1: THE ENCOUNTER**

kagome pov

I was with Inuyasha and the others looking for the jewel shards when Inuyasha suddenly stop out of nowhere (i know this is because i ran into him). "Watch it" he said. I was glared at him just as Sango said "You shouldn't have stop like that and maybe she wouldn't have ran into you". he ignore her "Naraku is ahead" was all he said. I quicky got up and ready myself for battle. We slowly walked up closely. We saw Naraku and two other demons or (at least i thought they were) the guy had black hair and green eyes while the girl had dark brown hair and wore sunglasses. Both wore matching black outfits. "So Tanner you think you can beat me with a human girl as your partner" Naraku said. "Hey i got a damn name" the girl reply. He jst looked at her. "Go to hell" Tanner said. the girl turn her head towards him and said "I hope you weren't talking to me". "No i was talking to dumbass over there" he said. That piss Naraku off bad cause he slam one of his tentacle into Tanner which slam him into a tree. That led to Tanner and Naraku fighting to death. Tanner was losing badly. "He sucks" Inuyasha said as tried to move forward but i stop him and he glared at me for it. "Lets wait to see what happens" I said. The next thing i knew was Tanner getting slamed into his partner. "That girl is lazy as hell" Sango said. "Wait. How many times do i have to tell you" i said. I had a feeling that something big was gonna happen. "Are you done" the girl asked. "Shut up and just kill him" Tanner said. "Fine" she said as move Tanner aside. She stood in front of Naraku with no emotions at all. "What is your name human" Naraku asked. "Who the hell you talking to like that. Cause i know it ain't me" she reply. "I'm out" Tanner said crawling away. Naraku's tentacle went towards Tanner but the girl caught it before it reach Tanner. Thats impossible I thought. "No human can do that" Naraku said. She rip his tentacle out. and Naraku yelled she just watch him. "Don't you ever talk or ignore me like that ever again" she told him. "Tell me your name" Naraku said. "Its DC and i'm not from this time" she said. "No way" I said and everybody looked at me. "Do you know her" Shippo asked. "Of course. She go to my school and she in my class. She adored by every guy in my school. And she is nice to everybody." I said. "You do know alot bout her" Mikoru said. "Well DC get ready to die" Naraku said. "Good luck with that" she said. He lung at her only to be be caught by the neck. " Do you even know i fought demons stronger than you. I even fought Sesshomaru and won" DC said. "You're lying" he said. "We'll see" she said and then Naraku body expoded into pieces. DC had blood all over her. "Opps" she said. Tanner walked up to her."Are you alrite" she asked. "I'm fine. It looks like you use too much of your power. Do you want me to give Kagome the jewel shard." Tanner said. "Yea. She not far from here. I felt her spirit enerny" she answered. She hand him the shards that Naraku had. "I'll be back" he told her and took off. Not even a minute later he was n front of me handing me the shards. He was about to say something but I cut him. "I know DC sent you to give me these. and she strong by the way" I said. He didn't say anything at all he just looked ahead. "Get out of here. I don't like you" Inuyasha said and Tanner growl. "Inuyasha what the hell" I said. " I'm out. or I'll do something I regret." Tanner said walking away. "What are you afraid to fight me" Inuyasha yelled. "You're not worth getting in trouble" he said to Inuyasha. I couldn't take it no more and I was tired of Inuyasha's crap so I grab my stuff and stood next to Tanner. Shippo saw and decided join us too. "What the hell ya'll think ya'll doing" Inuyasha half asked and yelled. Without waiting for an answer he draw out his sword and said "You're dead" and charge at us. I closed my eyes preparing for death and at that very moment I forgot about miko powers. "What the hell" I heard someone say.


	2. Ch2: the unexpected

ch.2: The unexpected

My eyes snap open to see blood all over Inuyasha's tetsusaiga. Oh my god whose blood is that I thought. "It isn't mines" Tanner said. "What the hell are you doing here" Inuyasha asked very rudely. DC was standing there with blood driping from her chest. "So you manage to cut me with tetsusaiga. But it won't happpen a second time" DC said. Inuyasha charged at her only to get kick 10ft back. "Reckless just like Sesshomaru. Ya'll should think before ya'll react" DC said. Sesshomaru came out of nowhere and attack Inuyasha. Sesshomaru waalked over to DC. "Are you alright" Sesshomaru asked her. "Yeah" she said. "You tame a powerful yokai" Tanner asked. Tanner walked up to them and Sessshomaru grrowled. "No growling" DC said petting Sesshomaru. "Well that bitch can stay with you" Inuyasha said. "I think he just called you a bitch" Shippo said. Now I was piss. Why the hell is he calling me that after all I done for him. "SIT" I said and Inuyasha did a face plant. "Let's go" I said as I started walking. Everybody followed me exepct Inuyasha, Mikoru, Kiala and Sango. Like I care it doesn't matter anymore. I looked back at DC who was walking due to her injuries. Two people stood in front of us. There guy with silver and wiith purplish blue eye color and the girl brown hair and eyes. "Well long time no see DC" the girl said. "Yuki" DC said. Yuki ran up to her and hug her. "What about me" the guy asked. "Come here Zero" Yuki said. He walked over there and both hug DC. "Ya'll hugaloics" DC said. "Guys leave DC alone. she injuryed" Tanner said. They release her and she collaspe. We' d attend to her injuries and made camp for the day. DC groan. I went to her side "Are you alright" I asked. "I don't know" she said. I could tell she was still in pain just by looking at her. "Are you hungry" Tanner asked. DC stood up and annouce she was going for a walk. After DC been gone for over an hour Sesshomaru got up and started walking. "Where are going" I asked. "I'm going to find her" he said and I nodded. He left in search for DC.

DC pov

I was standing in the middle of the woods when I heard rustle sound. I really didn't feel like fighting right now but I didn't have a choice. Sesshomaru came from behind a tree. "What are you doing here" I said. He slam me against a tree "Don't talk to this Sesshomaru like that" he said. I fell to the ground. "I hate you" I said. I didn't care if he get mad at me I'm sick of his mood swings. He literly drag me back to camp I'm gonna kill him wen I get a chance.

Kagome pov

The next morning Sesshomaru said we were going to stay at his castle. DC didn't say anything the whole way there or even after been we there for a month. I was about to ask her whats wrong when she stormed pass angry as hell and she had her stuff too. She was already at the gate when I finally caught up with. "Where are you going" I asked. "I'm going back to the future and never coming back and who ever trys to stop me I'll kill them without hesitation" she said and left. I started to cry and Tanner put his arms around me to comfont me. After i stop crying Tanner's shirt was soak from my tears. "Lets go sit under the tree near the garden" he said carrying me. Me and Tanner gotten alot closer than friends lately. He sat down under the tree with me in his lap. I kiss his cheek and fell asleep in his arms. I woke up the next day in my room on the bed remembering that DC was gone "she'll be back" Tanner said as he was kissing my neck. "Promise" I said. "Yeah even if I have to get her myself" he said. I just love Tanner he made me happy. Inuyasha only like me because I remind him of Kikyou that dead bitch. That stupid hanyou I thought. "Kagome" Tanner said with a little worry in his voice. "Huh" I said "Whats wrong" he asked. "I'm ok" I said. He pulled me in his lap an whisper "I love you". I just about to ask if he love too. "Lets play tag" I said. He nodded. "You're it" I said and took off running.


	3. author's note

**please review so i'll know what you think about the story in order to add more chapter**

**thanks dc92**


	4. Ch3: the search

ch.3: THE SEARCH

I looked behind me and he was close behind me. Damn I thought. Just then I ran into something "OW" I said. I looked up and saw Yuki standing there. She hand me her hand to help me up. Tanner finally caught up with me "Yuki whats the matter. You look trouble" Tanner said by that time Sesshomaru and Zero were standing with us. "Have ya'll seen DC? Cause i can't find her anywhere" Yuki said. "She went back to the future and she said she not coming back and if anybody trys to go after her she gonna kill them" I said. "Why didn't you tell us" they asked. I just shrugged. "Well we're going after her now" Sesshomaru said. We all went to get ready for the long journey/search. After the afternoon meal us five setted out. We been walking for an hour when Sesshomaru said "She up ahead". As soon as she got in view we hid behind some bushes. "Get out of my way Inuyasha before you piss me off" DC said. I saw Kikyou with Inuyasha. So he got that bitch with him. "So Kikyou that idiot brought you back to life" DC said. They both look mad. "You're fend to die" they said. "Isn't it the other way around" DC asked. They charge at her and DC one step to the left to dodge them. "When you fight with anger you'll always lose when you fight me" she said. DC walked away and they ran after her. " Do you have a death wish" she said. she kick both of them 15ft back. "Stay out of my fucken way if you vaule your life. I got somewhere to be" she said and left. "You bitch. You're not going anywhere" Inuyasha said. DC caught tetsusaiga before it cut her again. "I don't think so" she said. "What I can't move" Inuyasha said. "Too bad we kill them" both Inuyasha and Kikyou said. DC release tetsusagia. "No. Its not possible" DC said. "Yes it is. It was 11 years ago today. Oh yeah isn't today your birthday. that so sad that they die on your birthday" Kikyou said. "It was fun killing them too" Inuyasha said with a laugh. DC started to lose the battle and she was injured bad. "You're dead. Nobody kills my entire family and gets away with it" DC said. "Yeah right" Kikyou said. DC pull out her sword. "that sword. You just a human you can't use that sword only demons of high royality can" Inuyasha said. "I guess you couldn't feel my family demonic aura. Wait a minute you couldn't cause they hidden them from other demons" DC said. I started to feel a powerful demonic aura. whos power is that I thought. "My power must be breath taking" DC said. "That impossible" Kikyou said. DC just laughed. "After my parents came to the future after being here a 1000 years they decided to have me which is princess of the northern lands" DC said. " You mean you're royality" Inuyasha and Kikyou. "That right. You kill the royal family of the northern lands which is punish by death. Since I'm princess of the northern lands I get to decide your fate" DC said. She held the sword near both of their throat. "We don't believe you're a princess" They said. "I don't care what you believe. I don't have to prove anything to you" DC said. She removed the sword and walked away. That when Sango, Mikoru, and Kiklala walk up "Whats going on" Sango asked. "She trying to kill us" Inuyasha said pointing to DC. "So. Why is Kikyou alive" Mikoru said. "You fucked up Inuyasha" Sango said. "Inuyasha it looks like your friends is joining that bitch side" Kikyou said. Looks like we got to kill them" Inuyasha said. "Is he stupid" Sesshomaru asked.


End file.
